Selamat Hari Ibu
by meshi-chan
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis dan teman-temannya yang mencoba mengubah pola pikir gadis tersebut terhadap seorang malaikat yang bernama, Ibu. Special Day : Hari Ibu yang supertelat.


Selamat Hari Ibu

Warning : OOCness, first time writing Hurt/Comfort and Family. It would be my present for my mom's in the Mother's telat day in 22nd December. Hope you forgave me ; A ;

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Character : Riko Aida

Rated : T

A/N : Selamat Hari Ibu, readers! Ide membuat fanfic ini tercetus saat saya inget akan ada Hari Ibu di waktu yang akan dekat, dan sebuah kasus tragis di Connecticut, Amerika Utara, yaitu penembakan massal di sebuah SD disana.

Lol sebenarnya Hari Ibu di Jepang dan di Indonesia beda.. Tapi yasudahlah/duk

Dan saya telat lagi publish-nya/duk

Maaf kalau ada salah kata yang tidak berkenan. Enjoy this fanfic~

* * *

Gadis berambut coklat itu melirik kalender di sebelahnya.

Tanggal 22 Desember.

Gadis itu mendesah tak enak. Bisakah saja ia melewatkan hari yang paling ia benci ini? Rasanya gadis itu ingin tidur seharian di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman dan melewati hari yang ia benci ini.

Ia tertawa miris, tentu saja tidak bisa. Mustahil malah. Para pemain basket tersayangnya pasti akan menunggunya, lalu akan mengeluh, lalu mereka akan berleha-leha di gym. Dengan kata lain, tidak latihan.

Sebagai pelatih Tim basket SMA Seirin, mau tak mau, Riko harus datang dan mengawasi anggota tim basket itu latihan.

Riko keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan menyeret tas sekolahnya menuju ruang makan, dimana sang ayah, Kagetora duduk di meja makan dengan kopi di tangan kanan dan pandangan menuju majalah olahraga.

"Tahun ini kau tidak mau ke makam lagi, Riko?" tanya Kagetora, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedaing ia baca.

"Tidak." Jawab Riko sambil mengenakan _muffler _yang mengelilingi lehernya, melindunigi dari sengatan dinginnya udara pagi itu.

"Riko, kau sudah 17 tahun. Mau sampai kapan kau tidak mengunjungi_nya_?" tanya Kagetora.

"Tidak, papa. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Riko sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kagetora menghembuskan napas panjang melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya.

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei menunggu Riko di depan rumahnya.

"Yo." Sapa pria berambut coklat itu, mengangkat tangannya.

"Pagi, Teppei." Sapa Riko balik, memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Kiyoshi memperhatikan perempuan yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau tampak murung, Riko. Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoshi, mengerutkan alisnya.

Bahkan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang susah-membaca-situasi bisa melihat gadis berambut coklat itu sedang murung?.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Teppei. Hanya lelah. Kemarin aku bergadang mengerjakan _training regimens_ untuk kalian" jawab Riko dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Bohong.

Kiyoshi hanya terkekeh sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala gadis itu dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai nasihat dan kata-kata bijak yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman singkat oleh Riko.

Namun, Kiyoshi merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya perihal ini kepada Hyuuga, sang kapten. Toh, kapten itu juga sudah bersahabat dengan pelatih lebih lama daripadanya.

Seusai latihan pagi, Kiyoshi langsung menemui Hyuuga yang biasanya keluar paling akhir karena tugasnya yang mengunci _gym_ setalah digunakan latihan.

"Hyuuga. Bisa bicara?" tanya Kiyoshi kepada sang kapten berambut hitam itu.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Hyuuga balik.

"Ini soal Riko." Kiyoshi akhirnya bercerita kepada sang kapten tentang kelakuan aneh gadis yang merupakan pelatih mereka, yang sejak tadi pagi terlihat murung.

Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dan menghela napas.

"Kiyoshi, hari ini hari apa?" tanya Hyuuga kepada sang Iron Heart itu.

"Tanggal 22 Desember… Hari Ibu, bukan?" tanya Kiyoshi balik dan dijawab oleh anggukan singkat oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

"Tanggal 22 Desember adalah hari dimana Bibi Rikka, Ibu pelatih, berulangtahun." Jawab Hyuuga, " dan pada hari ini pula, Bibi Rikka meninggal, 10 tahun yang lalu."

Kiyoshi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Pantas saja, sang pelatih tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang ibunya.. Ternyata ibunya sudah tiada.

"Bibi Rikka adalah guru SD kelas 1. Tanggal 22 Desember 10 tahun silam, ketika ia sedang mengajar anak-anak di kelas, saat orang itu masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mulai menembaki orang-orang di dalamnya." Jelas Hyuuga.

"Oh, kasus tragis dimana tewasnya 20 anak-anak dan 6 dewasa di sebuah sekolah itu bukan?" tanya Kiyoshi. Ia teringat sebuah kasus yang sempat menggemparkan negara tersebut.

Hyuuga kembali mengangguk. " Ya, Bibi termasuk dalam korban meninggal. Saat penembak itu masuk ke kelas, ia menyembunyikan anak-anak di dalam lemari di dalam kelas, lalu mengatakan bahwa anak-anak itu berada di dalam _gym_, dan pelaku penembakan itu.. Langsung menembaknya di dada dan bibi meninggal di tempat." Jelas Hyuuga, suaranya bergetar.

Hati Kiyoshi mencelos. Ia sudah mengenal Riko 2 tahun lamanya dan baru mendengar kisah tragis ini sekarang? Teman macam apa dia, desahnya dalam hati.

"Sesaat sebelum bibi tewas tertembak, ia menelpon ke rumah, berkata bahwa mereka akan makan malam diluar bersama-sama. Dan, Riko menunggu di ruang tamu seharian dengan tak sabar padahal ibunya tidak pernah datang. Yang datang adalah polisi yang menyatakan bahwa bibi telah tiada." Ujar Hyuuga sambil melepas kacamata dan mengelap matanya. Nampaknya, menceritakan ulang cerita ini membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kiyoshi terdiam.

"Riko tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Bibi. Ia benci dengannya. Karena bibi meninggalkannya padahal Riko masih ingin bersamanya. Mungkin, Riko masih membencinya hingga sekarang." Jelas Hyuuga sambil tersenyum lemah.

Kiyoshi mengerti perasaan itu. Sang ibu, meninggal saat melahirkannya . Pemuda berambut coklat itu bahkan tak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibu. Walaupun neneknya-lah yang merawat pemuda itu hingga sekarang, Kiyoshi ingin bertemu malaikat yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini.

Kalau ia tak salah, ibu Kagami bercerai dan _Power Forward_ itu hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat telepon dan tidak pernah bertemu karena sang ibu tinggal di Perancis. Ibu Mitobe, selalu berpergian dan jarang bertemu dengan suami dan anak-anaknya. Dan, ibu Kuroko… Riko memberitahu bahwa kedua orangtua Kuroko tewas di sebuah kecelakaan pada tahun 1999, Kuroko dirawat oleh pamannya. Hanya ibu Koganei, Izuki dan Hyuuga yang masih hidup dan menetap di Jepang.

Kiyoshi menepuk tangannya. "Hyuuga! Bagaimana kita buat kejutan untuk Riko? Kita ubah pola pikirnya, meyakinkan bahwa sang ibu masih hidup di hatinya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya."

Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya, "Entahlah, Kiyoshi. Jika aku berkata satu kata soal bibi, ia akan memandangku dengan ekspresi horror. Riko selalu berusaha untuk menghindari topik itu."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kita mencoba, bukan? Lagipula, Riko takkan bisa selamanya menghindar topik itu. Ayolah" rengek Kiyoshi.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai." Sebuah suara di belakang mereka membuat kedua pelajar kelas 2 SMA itu melompat.

Kuroko dengan seluruh tim-nya berdiri di belakang mereka.

"K-KALIAN KENAPA DISINI?!" teriak Hyuuga histeris.

"Kami di belakang kalian dari tadi, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi. Kalian saja tidak sadar." Jawab Izuki sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

Keduanya menghembuskan napas. "Jadi, kalian tertarik?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Semua mengangguk. "Saatnya kita mengubah pemikiran pelatih."

* * *

Riko mengangkat tangannya, merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

Rapat OSIS merupakan siksa fisik dan batin baginya, dan bukan salahnya ia masuk ke OSIS awalnya. Ia dipaksa oleh ketua osis sekarang dan ketua osis 'idiot itu' ,tambah Riko dalam hati, berkata bahwa hari ini hanya akan membahas tentang klub-klub yang akan ditambah untuk tahun pelajaran baru nanti.

Ia tidak berkata bahwa ketua OSIS akan mengeluh soal anggaran masing-masing klub yang cepat menipis.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ia telat untuk latihan basket harian. Pasti bocah-bocah itu berleha-leha.

'Latihan, 5 kali lipat' batin Riko kesal.

Ia membuka pintu _gym _dan menemukan bahwa _gym_ gelap gulita.

Tidak ada suara dan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya dan Riko mulai menduga anak-anak basket itu membolos latihan.

"Hyuuga-kun? Teppei? Kagami-kun? Kuroko-kun—" Sebelum Riko bisa membuka mulutnya kembali, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan matanya dan membuat gadis pelatih itu menutup matanya.

'_Usiamu sudah berapa, Riko-chan?'_ sebuah suara yang sangat Riko kenali dan sangat ia rindu.

Gadis itu mengadah dan melihat seorang batita perempuan berambut coklat yang melambaikan tangan-tangan kecilnya kearah kamera dan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang belum lengkap. Batita itu membuat angka 2 dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

'_Coba panggil salah satu dari kami, Riko' suara ini sangat ia kenali. Suara sang ayah, Kagetora._

'_Papaa..' ucap batita itu, menyentuh lensa kamera tersebut. _

'_Lihat, Rikka! Riko-tan memanggil papanya!' seru Kagetora, terdengar bahagia._

_Wanita yang memegang kamera itu tertawa kecil, menyerahkan kamera ke Kagetora yang mengambilnya dan menyorotkannya kearah wanita berambut coklat yang sedang mengangkat batita itu._

_Wanita itu memiliki poros muka seperti gadis itu. Sangat mirip, seperti kembar._

'_Kau tahu, Kage? Aku yang masih bayi dulu memiliki tampang seperti putri kita ini.' Tanya wanita itu sambil menggendong batita itu dan mencium kepala batita itu dengan sayangnya. _

'_Berarti, Tuhan menciptakan Riko-tan seperti dirimu agar setiap aku melihat putri kita ini aku melihatmu juga, Rikka' ucap Kagetora sambil men-zoom kameranya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum anggun. _

"Ibumu mirip sekali denganmu, Riko. Sangat cantik." Ucap suara di belakang Riko, yang membuat gadis itu menengok.

Riko hanya terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau mau mengunjunginya di hari ulangtahunnya hari ini, Riko? Ia pasti kesepian karena putri semata wayangnya tidak mengunjunginya-" lanjut suara itu.

"KAU TAHU APA SOAL IBUKU, TEPPEI?! TAHU APA KAU SOAL PERASAAN BENCIKU KEPADANYA?! BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEPERTI KAU MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA, TEPPEI!" teriak Riko, air mata menghiasi pelupuk matanya.

"Ibuku juga sudah tiada, Riko. Ia meninggal saat melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Dan, ya. Aku sangat mengetahui perasaan itu, perasaan benci kepada orang terkasihmu yang meninggalkanmu padahal kau masih ingin bersamanya." Ucap Kiyoshi.

Pria itu mencengkram kedua lengan atas pelatih itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Riko, aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa muka ibuku. Kau, seharusnya bersyukur karena kau masih memiliki waktu bersama ibumu walaupun hanya sejenak.. Jadi, tolong jangan membenci malaikat yang telah membawamu ke dunia ini."

Riko terisak makin keras, bila ia pikir-pikir, Kiyoshi ada benarnya. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu bersama ibunya di dunia walaupun sangat sebentar. Lagipula, ibunya meninggal karena melindungi anak-anak yang polos dan inosen, bukan? Adakah alasan bagi gadis berambut coklat itu untuk membencinya?

Ia memeluk pria itu dan mulai menangis dan menggumamkan, "Maaf, Teppei. Maafkan aku, mama.. Mama.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf. Nee, Teppei. Menurutmu, apakah mama akan memaafkanku?"

"Bibi akan memaafkanmu, Riko. Pasti" jawab suara lain di belakang Riko, Hyuuga berdiri dengan sebuah remote di tangannya.

Riko melepas pelukan Kiyoshi dan menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Hyuuga tersenyum samar, sebelum memencet satu tombol di remote itu.

Di layar, terlihat ibu Riko, Rikka, sedang duduk di sofa, menatap lurus ke kamera.

"_Apakah kau harus melakukan ini, Rikka?" tanya Kagetora._

"_Kage, aku adalah seorang ibu yang memiliki tumor ganas di tubuhnya yang bisa saja meninggalkanmu dan Riko kapan saja. Tentu saja aku membutuhkan ini." Jawab Rikka, sambil tersenyum._

"_Oh, Rikka! Kamera telah berjalan!" seru Kagetora. _

_Wanita itu merapikan rambut cokelat susunya sebelum berbicara,_

"_Riko, sayang. Saat kau menonton video ini, mama mungkin telah tiada. Mungkin mama terkesan meninggalkanmu dengan papamu, tapi tidak. Mama tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu ataupun papamu. Mama meninggalkanmu karena Tuhan memintaku untuk berkerja untuknya selamanya. Jadi, jangan benci mama ya, sayang?" _

Riko mulai terisak kembali.

"_Karena sesungguhnya, dimanapun kau berada.. Mama akan selalu bersamamu, disini." Tangan kanan Rikka, menyentuh dadanya. Bisa terlihat, Rikka menitikkan air mata._

Riko menutup mulutnya, menahan isakannya.

"_Ingatlah ika kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan, mama selalu memaafkanmu karena kau adalah putri kecilku. Ingatlah, jika kau membenciku, nak. Mama tetap akan selalu mencintaimu, karena kau adalah bintang bercahayaku yang mama selalu ingat dan sayang." Ujar Rikka._

"Aku mencintaimu, mama… Aku juga menyayangimu mama.." isakan gadis itu makin keras.

'Aku baru tahu, kalau bibi Rikka memang sudah akan meninggal. Ia memiliki tumor ganas di tubuhnya.. Bibi pasti menderita...' pikir Hyuuga.

Video tersebut berakhir, lampu _gym_ menyala.

Anggota tim basket tersebar di berbagai penjuru _gym _dan mereka semua tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian, membuat ini agar aku bisa mengubah pemikiranku terhadap ibuku yang semula aku benci, bukan?" tanya Riko, tidak menatap anggotanya.

"Tentu saja, pelatih." Jawab Koganei, terdengar bersemangat.

"Bisakah kalian mengantarkanku ke makam ibuku? Aku ingin menemuinya kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya." Tawar Riko.

Gadis itu memainkan rambutnya dengan telunjuknya, "Semoga ia tidak kesepian.."

Semua anggota tim basket mengangguk.

* * *

Pemakaman kota.

Riko terduduk di depan sebuah makam. Ia lalu mulai menangis, dan menggumamkan beberapa macam kata.

Tim basket itu memutuskan untuk memberikan privasi kepada sang pelatih, mereka menunggu diluar makam.

"Baguslah, Riko tidak membenci ibunya lagi." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil menyilangkan tangannya, tersenyum lega.

"Berkat kau, Kiyoshi. Jika kau tidak mengusulkan ide brilian tadi, pada detik ini pasti si pelatih masih membenci ibunya." Ujar Hyuuga, tersenyum tipis.

"Kapten. Aku dapat apa yang kau minta." Sebuah suara di belakang Hyuuga, membuat kapten tim basket dan anggotanya melompat saking terkejutnya.

"K-Kuroko.. Kapan kau akan menghentikan kebiasaan sialanmu itu, hah?" geram Kagami kesal.

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi, Kagami-kun. Kau saja tidak menyadarinya." Jawab pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan muka datar.

Hyuuga mengambil sebuah berkas berisi kertas-kertas dari tangan freshman itu dan membukanya.

Lalu sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang kapten basket SMA Seirin tersebut.

"Ini, Kiyoshi." Ucap Hyuuga, menyodorkan berkas tersebut ke pria yang memiliki tinggi 193 cm tersebut.

Kiyoshi menerima berkas tersebut dengan wajah heran.

"Bukalah, Kiyoshi-senpai." Ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis.

Kiyoshi membuka berkas tersebut dan matanya terbelalak.

"Kenalkan, wanita di dalam berkas yang dibawa Kuroko itu adalah Kiyoshi Takina. Ibumu, Kiyoshi." Jelas Hyuuga dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi heran, namun pandangan matanya tidak teralihkan dari berkas di tangannya.

"Aku belum bilang, ya? Ayahku adalah kepala rumah sakit dimana kau lahir, Kiyoshi-senpai." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cukup mudah mencari berkas-berkas tersebut apabila memiliki teman yang mempunyai ayah seorang kepala rumah sakit untuk menemukan berkas soal ibumu, senpai." Tutur Kagami sambil mengacak-acak rambut pemuda 'Phantom Sixth-Man' tersebut.

"Tentu saja semuanya membantu mencari datamu, Kiyoshi. Walaupun tidak mudah karena kita membagi tugas pula-" Koganei mulai menjelaskan,

"Senpai awas, Kiyoshi-senpai datang—" ucap Kagami dengan nada berwaspada.

Dan Kiyoshi memeluk anggota tim yang bisa ia raih.

"Terima kasih, semuanya.." ucap Kiyoshi sambil memeluk anggota yang bisa ia capai.

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Kiyoshi." Tutur Hyuuga, yang menjadi salah satu korban pelukan Kiyoshi, diikuti oleh gelak tawa anggota tim basket yang lain.

Lalu Kiyoshi dan korban-korban pelukannya merasa sebuah beban di belakang, tampaknya ada seseorang yang ikut-ikutan memeluk mereka.

"Mau ikutan kau, Riko?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil tertawa lepas.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa, dan masuk kedalam lingkaran pelukan Kiyoshi.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Tutur Riko, tersenyum tulus.

* * *

'_Mama, kenalkan. Ini adalah teman-teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Aku bahagia sekarang, mama. Kuharap kau juga._

_Mamaku tercinta dan tersayang. Selamat ulangtahun._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Bintangmu yang akan selalu bercahaya,_

_Riko.'_

* * *

Fin

* * *

APAINI HSHSHSHS

Family angst fail. Friendship fail. Soktau-ness yang berlebihan.

Ini harusnya saya publish pas 22 Desember ;-; TAPI TELAT BANGET ASTAGA/curhatan sakit hati sang author/ MAAFKAN HAMBA, READERS.

Selamat Hari Ibu (telat) readers! Sayangilah ibu kalian selalu.

J-Jelek kah? Fail-kah?

Read and Review? ;-;


End file.
